


Operation: Brain Trust

by Brumeier



Series: Pleasure Dome [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bug!John, Captivity, Escape, Established Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Rescue, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John and company finally track down the captive Dr. Zelenka it's up to Rodney to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation: Brain Trust

For ten millennia the Wraith fed on the people of the Pegasus Galaxy, a cycle of culling and hibernating that was intermittently broken by war. Most societal groups kept their focus on the most immediate concern: survival. Things like scientific advancement and literary development had to take a backseat as communities tried to find new ways to avoid cullings, to save as many of their people as they could. To keep from being completely wiped out.

Once the Wraith war was over people were finally free to evolve. The arts showed the first big influx of new material but science wasn’t far behind. One of the unfortunate side effects of ten thousand years of Wraith oppression, though, was that not everyone believed they were really gone for good and they didn’t want to wait to make important innovations in shield technology and defensive weapons. Scientists had to be very careful when they strayed too far from home because the black market in the buying and selling of them was doing a brisk business even ten years later.

Rodney McKay had never considered himself a sociologist, but as someone in the science field he knew well enough the dangers that were faced by others of his kind. Not everyone was afforded the safety and security he’d had under the dome. Radek Zelenka, as Chief Science Officer of the Atlantis stronghold, had been a particular prize for those who sought to advance their own scientific pursuits.

According to the mission reports, six and a half months ago AR-1 under the leadership of Colonel Evan Lorne had responded to a distress call that seemed to have come from one of Atlantis’ many allies. It was a trap, of course, and AR-1 had returned to Atlantis with heavy casualties and one man missing. An investigation had followed but the trail had quickly grown cold and Atlantis couldn’t afford to have its best people tramping all over the galaxy looking for one man. Lucky for Dr. Zelenka that Sheppard didn’t agree.

Rodney still wasn’t sure what he was doing in the puddlejumper, speeding his way to PR5-99T with Sheppard and his former team. They’d given him a ‘zat gun which required very little in the way of aiming, a definite plus since he had no firearms training. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unaccustomed to the tac vest that Sheppard had insisted he wear. He was loaded down with his smaller toolkit, several power bars, an epi pen, and his tablet. The latter had required some quick alterations to the vest so it could be strapped to his back in a pouch.

“Going invisible,” Sheppard said, flipping the switch that initiated the cloaking mechanism. The ‘jumper was just coming out of cloud cover, revealing a terrain that was open and mostly flat. As they closed in on the Bilurian’s settlement there were several large fields of growing things that Rodney couldn’t begin to identify.

There was no Stargate on the planet, though it wasn’t clear if there had been one in the past and the Bilurian’s had destroyed it or buried it. Rodney wouldn’t put that kind of thing past them. They really frowned on contact with anyone outside their culture, and their trading partners could be counted on one hand, with fingers left over. Of course, lack of a Stargate didn’t save them from cullings but it had made things less convenient for the Wraith.

“Right there,” Ronon said, pointing. The spot he indicated was a bare area between two of the fields that was just big enough for the ‘jumper. Rodney glared at the back of his dreadlocked head. The big guy had insisted on taking the co-pilot’s seat, claiming experience with the equipment, but so far pointing out a landing site had been his only contribution.

Sheppard set the ‘jumper down with practiced ease. Rodney followed his lead, unbuckling from his seat and following the team into the cargo hold. Teyla removed the weapons from her tac vest, handing the P90 and two knives solemnly to Ronon. She’d insisted on going in as a negotiator, not wanting to spook the locals.

“Two hours,” Sheppard said tersely. “If you’re not back by then we’re coming in after you.”

Gone was the free and easy Colonel that lived on the Traveler ship. He’d turned tense and brusque as soon as they’d dropped out of hyperdrive, very clearly in team leader mode. Rodney tried not to be too turned on by that. He was only moderately successful.

“Two hours,” Teyla agreed. “I will be fine, John.”

“She’s right,” Rodney said. “Nothing I found about the Bilurians indicates that they’re violent. At most they’ll refuse to talk to her and send her on her way.”

“Keep your radio on.” Sheppard tapped his ear piece to test Teyla’s and double checked her vest, hands lingering over the straps.

“I will be fine,” Teyla repeated softly. She laid her hands over Sheppard’s. “We will get Dr. Zelenka back.”

They touched foreheads and then Sheppard lowered the back hatch. It had to be quick, so they didn’t draw any attention. Teyla slipped out and headed towards the high metal walls that surrounded the Bilurian settlement, Sheppard watching her until the hatch closed. Until they heard from her she’d be tracked on Rodney’s tablet via her subcutaneous locator beacon.

Rodney sat on one of the two benches that ran the length of the cargo hold and Ronon sat opposite him, pulling out a whetstone and sharpening each of Teyla’s knives in turn. Sheppard paced around the confined space like a caged animal. If they’d been alone Rodney would’ve found better ways to channel his nervous energy. 

“What if he’s dead?” Ronon asked.

“He’s not,” Rodney replied before Sheppard could open his mouth. “He’s too valuable. The Bilurians went to a lot of expense getting their hands on him.”

“What I want to know is how they paid for it,” Sheppard grumbled. “What could they possibly have to trade with?”

“If Teyla gets us in I’ll find out.” Rodney watched her signal. He’d integrated the Life Signs Detector with his tablet, identifying each unique electronic signature with initials so it was easier to know who was who. He wasn’t about to let Sheppard lose anyone else.

For half an hour Ronon scraped steel against stone and Sheppard paced and Rodney kept watch. And then Teyla was on the move.

“She’s coming back,” Rodney said. “I told you they wouldn’t talk to her.”

Sheppard immediately moved to the back hatch, hand hovering over the switch that would lower it while he waited for Teyla to get close enough to slip back inside. Although it was probably a useless gesture at this point, since it was likely the Bilurians were watching her now.

“Sit-rep,” he demanded as soon as she was back on board.

“They will only negotiate if we give them something of value in exchange.” Teyla’s face looked pinched. She was clearly unhappy with how things had gone. “They were very clear on that point.”

“Do they still have him?”

“They claim as much, though they would not let me verify that fact.”

Rodney had already ascertained that Zelenka was no longer in possession of his beacon, which he hoped someone had removed from under his skin delicately and not just hacked out. It added another level of difficulty to the mission because they had no way of knowing if he was even in the settlement without visual confirmation.

“We don’t have anything to trade,” Ronon said. “We’ll just have to go in and take him.”

“Fuck!” Sheppard cursed. He dropped down on the bench beside Rodney.

“A show of force is unadvisable,” Teyla said. “They have a sizeable militia.”

Rodney listened with half an ear as Sheppard’s team discussed strategy. The Bilurians were armed with Genii-class weapons, and he wondered when the two groups had become so chummy. What the hell could the Bilurians possibly have? There was no Stargate and they didn’t have flight tech, so whatever they had of value had to be localized to the planet.

He tapped at the tablet and brought up the information on PR5-99T. In addition to the main Bilurian settlement there were several offshoots scattered around. They were mainly farmers, though further to the south there was a mining operation. None of the indigenous minerals were particularly valuable, but perhaps they’d uncovered something that was. Rodney needed to get inside the settlement, get a first hand view of what was going on, but Sheppard wasn’t going to like it.

“Trade me,” he said, looking at Teyla. “Another scientist should at least open negotiations with these jackals. And I need to get inside.”

Sheppard was already shaking his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“I know you have a brain under that hair, Sheppard, so use it. This gives you someone on the inside. I can get close to Zelenka, and between the two of us we should be able to figure a way out of there. I’m a genius, remember?” Rodney put his hand on Sheppard’s knee, squeezing. “This will work.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

“I’m not.” Rodney could see the fear hiding behind the Colonel mask Sheppard was wearing, and knew he was thinking of all the people he’d lost in the last years of the Wraith war. “I have some of those trackers, like the one Geneva used on me. They won’t see it, and you’ll know where I am the whole time. Plus, I improved her design.”

“Improved how?” Sheppard asked suspiciously.

“Now, with my _superior_ upgrade, I can use it as a communication device as well.” Rodney couldn’t help sounding smug. “I can tap out Morse code on it and the Life Signs Detector will translate the taps. It’s only one way, but that’s better that just winging it altogether.”

“Sounds solid,” Ronon grumbled in unexpected support. “He has the best chance of getting eyes on the doc without arousing too much suspicion.”

Sheppard sighed in defeat. “I don’t like it. I’m warning you, McKay, I lose that tracking signal and that’s it. This game is over and we’re coming in.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll keep my head down and all that.” Rodney knew he was taking a chance, giving himself willingly to the Bilurians. He was operating under the assumption that their need for scientific assistance was greater than their need to make a show of force, or to make an example out of him to keep other visitors away. Making assumptions, especially in Pegasus, was a dangerous proposition. He should’ve been afraid but just the opposite seemed to be true. Maybe it was the week of make-work aboard the ship, or possibly a chemical imbalance in his brain, but he was actually looking forward to getting in the thick of things. He didn’t know how to feel about that.

“It is very kind of you to do this,” Teyla said warmly. “You do not even know Dr. Zelenka.”

Rodney just flushed and passed the ‘zat gun over to Ronon. He didn’t want to say that he didn’t give a crap about Zelenka, which wasn’t entirely true. One scientist to another he didn’t want the man languishing with a bunch of farmers, not when he should be on Atlantis doing important work. The real motivation was Sheppard. He cared enough about Zelenka to put his own life on the line, to cross the Pegasus galaxy in search of his captors, and though their acquaintance was short Rodney would do anything to make that rescue happen for him.

“We will give you a moment,” Teyla said. She tugged Ronon into the cockpit and closed the door. 

“I don’t like not having eyes on you,” Sheppard said. He looked tense and unhappy, and Rodney tugged him close, fingers wrapped around his belt.

“I’m a big boy, Colonel. I’ll be okay.”

In response Sheppard cupped Rodney’s face in both hands, tilting his head until he had the perfect angle for a deep, penetrating kiss. Desire instantly burned under Rodney’s skin, and he pulled back before he got too carried away. 

“Later.”

“Later,” Sheppard agreed, his normally deep voice even more so. “I don’t leave anyone behind, McKay.”

Rodney recognized it for the promise it was. “I know.” He pressed a kiss to the blue scales on Sheppard’s temple.

All too soon it was time to go. Teyla pressed her forehead to Rodney’s, and Ronon gave him a grudging pat on the back. Sheppard ran a hand down the front of Rodney’s tac vest, his words for Teyla but his eyes on Rodney.

“Don’t let them take the vest. He needs his epi pen.”

“Of course.”

“Constant contact, Teyla.”

“I know how to perform my duties,” Teyla responded shortly. 

Sheppard closed his eyes, took a breath. “Sorry.”

He opened the hatch and Rodney followed Teyla out, jumping through the gap before it was fully open. Already his mind was spinning ahead, trying to anticipate the Bilurians, their settlement, what materials would be available to him once he was on the inside. He made contingency plans in case the dozen or so tenuous primary plans failed. 

The small, flesh-colored tracking device was like a brand on his hip, hidden by his clothes. Rodney was very much aware of its presence, knew it was his only link to Sheppard for the time being. He didn’t have a tracking beacon, which meant there was no way for the life signs detector to distinguish him from the Bilurians.

“Are you ready?” Teyla asked him.

“Yes,” Rodney replied. And he really was.

*o*o*o*

The Bilurians constructed their buildings low to the ground and spherical, so that the whole settlement resembled a scattering of squat mushrooms with copper-colored metal caps. Teyla and Rodney, surrounded by militia members dressed in brown, non-descript uniforms, were herded towards one of the larger buildings which most likely served as their town hall, or whatever the local equivalent was.

They’d both had to submit to a thorough weapons check at the gate, which luckily had stopped short of a strip search. Rodney tried to take in as much as he could while he had the opportunity. The militia carried some sort of stunning or shock stick, he couldn’t tell which, in addition to their projectile weapons. There were a few wheeled vehicles around, power source unknown, that seemed dedicated to farming and short-distance travel. Most tellingly, in the far corner of the settlement he could make out several buildings that were connected to each other, as well as heavily guarded. He’d bet anything Zelenka was in there.

“Watch your step, Dr. McKay,” Teyla said softly. There was a slight step-up once they crossed the threshold into the town hall building and Rodney definitely would’ve tripped over it because he wasn’t watching where he was going.

Inside it was warm, even though the windows were all open. They were led to the main hall, which was set up like an amphitheater with tiers of bench seats circling a good portion of the space. Along the far wall was a raised dais topped with a long table and simple chairs. The Bilurians seemed to operate under the less-is-more philosophy because the room was devoid of any decoration.

Rodney thought they’d be stopped at the bottom most row of benches, but instead he followed Teyla up the four steps to the dais. They took the middle two chairs and sat down, guards on either side of them. Rodney stared at the plain wooden door in the wall opposite. 

“Now what?”

“Now we await the High Council. They will decide if you are a worthy trade.” Teyla grinned at him but Rodney just rolled his eyes.

“Of course I’m worthy. In fact, you’d be hard-pressed to find anyone worthier in two galaxies. Not to take anything away from your pet scientist, because on paper he looks pretty good, but I’m the foremost expert in Ancient tech. Probably in the universe.” The nerves he hadn’t been feeling earlier were in full effect now that it was time to put the plan into action. What if he was wrong? What if he said something inappropriate and they vaporized him on the spot?

Teyla wrapped her fingers around Rodney’s wrist but made no other attempt to stop his mouth from running.

“It’s not just Ancient, you know. I can read Wraith, which isn’t all that surprising because it uses Ancient as its base, but understanding their computer systems is next to impossible. The combination of tech and biologicals makes even my head hurt. But I can do that, too. Not that there’s much call for it these days.”

The door opened and five men came in. Rodney had expected fancy robes but they were dressed very simply – homespun pants and long tunics in the blandest shade of tan. The only indications of their status were the deep red sashes that they wore. The men were a variety of ages, the youngest seemingly just out of his teens and the oldest bent and wizened.

“Teyla Emmagan of Atlantis, we welcome your return.” The councilman in the middle, who sported a trim blonde beard, tipped his head respectfully. They sat as one, scraping their chairs closer to the table.

“I appreciate the audience, Councilman Baru.” Teyla released Rodney’s wrist and clasped her hands together. “I have spoken with my people and we have an item of great value with which to trade.”

All eyes were suddenly on Rodney. He lifted his chin, meeting their gazes with confidence. It was do or die time now, no room for nerves or self-doubt. After all, he’d crawled through air ducts and snuck into a Genii basement to rescue Sheppard. This would be a walk in the park by comparison.

“What have you brought us?”

“I bring to you Dr. Rodney McKay, foremost scientist in two galaxies.” Teyla gestured at him like she was showing a big prize on a cheesy game show. “He is an expert in the language and technology of the Ancestors, as well as a skilled Engineer and Physicist. He was essential to the war effort. It will be a great loss to, but such is our desire to have Dr. Zelenka returned to us.”

Rodney tried not to appear surprised as Teyla recited his credentials. Clearly she’d taken at least a preliminary look at his file. He didn’t know if he was allowed to speak but figured it couldn’t hurt to sweeten the pot a bit.

“I was part of the SGC’s Gate Bridge project, and instrumental in the development of the weapons platform on the Pleasure Dome,” he said. “I can fix whatever you have that’s broken, and I have the gene that allows me to activate any devices you may have that were made by the…uh…Ancestors.”

Teyla grabbed hold of his wrist again, and he snapped his mouth shut. No need to oversell, he supposed, and it was very possible that the Bilurians knew nothing of the SGC or the Pleasure Dome, since they had no way to travel through space. Though surely if they were friends of the Genii they knew _something_ of what was happening out in the rest of the galaxy.

“Your offering is worthy indeed,” Councilman Baru said with a gleam in his eye. “We will open negotiations with you for the release of Dr. Zelenka.”

He gestured to the guards, who pulled Rodney up out of his chair. “Hey, easy does it!”

“Take Dr. McKay to the labs. He will need to be brought up to speed.”

Teyla held up a hand. “Councilman, please let it be known that Dr. McKay has a very serious allergy. The medication he requires is in his vest and he must keep it with him at all times.”

Baru nodded, once again addressing the guards. “Do another search of the vest but allow him to keep it, as well as any contents that are neither weapons nor communication devices.”

“Yes, Councilman.”

Rodney let himself be walked out, one guard holding each arm. They weren’t overly rough with him, which he appreciated and hoped boded well for Zelenka’s state of physical health. It didn’t make sense that they’d damage someone they obviously needed so badly, but Rodney knew you couldn’t always count on common sense, particularly in these far-flung settlements.

As he’d expected, he was taken to the heavily guarded building he’d seen earlier. The interior was set up something like a maze, with lots of curved walls and intersecting hallways. He was subjected to a full-body scan this time and he held his breath when the green light moved over his hip. The tracking device didn’t alert the scanners and he sagged with relief. Geneva’s design was solid and he totally owed her. Again.

The tac vest was removed and given a thorough search. There was some debate amongst the guards about the tool kit, as if the mini screwdrivers would lead to the takedown of their entire civilization, but eventually everything was returned to Rodney. He was given new clothes to change into, the same drab ensemble the members of the High Council had been wearing, and his boots were switched out for some sort of slip-on moccasin-type footwear that seemed designed to discourage running. Not that there was anywhere to run to.

As a final touch a bracelet was locked to Rodney’s wrist, thin metal made of the same material as the roof over his head and bearing a tracking device of its own. It added a level of difficulty to the rescue scenario but he was sure it wouldn’t be all that hard to disable.

“This way.” The guards moved him down another hall, and another, until he ended up in the science labs. 

The space was large and well-lit, and Rodney immediately identified several different types of equipment that weren’t native to the Bilurians. Either the Genii were acting as salvagers as well as mercenaries, or there was more outside contact going on than anyone knew.

“You will remain here until further notice,” one of the guards said. And then he and his cohort left, back the way they’d come.

There were three other people in the lab. Two appeared to be native Bilurians, and the lack of tracking bracelets meant they’d likely been pressed into service as assistants. Or else they were scientists in their own right, but not very good ones judging from the loud invectives coming from the man with the profusion of wispy brown hair and round glasses held together with electrical tape.

“Even simple tasks you get wrong! _Do prdele_! I’m working with children!”

One of the unfortunate assistants pointed at Rodney and the angry man whirled towards the door. He looked very much like his SGC ID photo, though he’d clearly lost weight. There was a long scar that ran up the side of his face from his cheekbone into his hairline that hadn’t been in the picture, and Rodney imagined that Sheppard wouldn’t be very happy to see it.

“Who the hell are you?” he snapped.

“Dr. Zelenka I presume? I’m Rodney McKay. And I’m here to rescue you.”

*o*o*o*

Zelenka sent the assistants away and dragged Rodney to a small table in the corner that had three chairs around it.

“You are Dr. McKay, yes? Canadian scientist? I have heard of you.” The Czech pushed his glasses up on his nose. “How did you find me?”

“I’m here with Colonel Sheppard.”

Zelenka’s face lit up. “The Colonel found me? But of course he did. He gives up on no-one.”

There was no reason that should’ve filled Rodney with more pride than the fact that this little bespeckled guy knew his name, but it did. Sheppard was a good guy, an honorable man, and it was nice to know that Rodney wasn’t the only one who recognized that.

“Yes, well, it took some time to track you down. Teyla’s trying to negotiate your release and while I’m sure she’s good at what she does, I think the two of us can figure out a way to get out of here.”

“You think I haven’t tried?” Zelenka pulled his glasses off and threw them on the table. “Is impossible.”

“Well, maybe for you. But I’m a genius and I haven’t applied my substantial brain capacity to the problem yet.” Rodney leaned closer, lowering his voice. “Do you know what the Bilurians have? I mean, how did they pay for you to be taken?

The other man’s face tightened, his lips compressing in an expression that even Rodney could interpret as disgust. “They have a replicator.”

That was the worst possible answer that Rodney could’ve received, and he knew he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth hanging open but he wasn’t inclined to close it. _Replicators_. Another failed Ancient experiment, one that had turned out to be just as deadly to the Pegasus galaxy as the Wraith.

“The Replicator base code was all re-written,” Rodney said once he got over the initial shock. “How did they –”

“It’s a device,” Zelenka explained. “Using nanites to replicate…well, anything. It scans and creates an exact copy.”

“Jesus.” Rodney scrubbed a hand over his face. “No wonder the Genii are their new best friends. It duplicates working weapons? Things with moving parts?”

“Are you not listening? Is nanites. You think a gun is a problem after replicating a human body?”

“Alright already. Take it down a notch and let me think for a minute.” He drummed his fingers on the table. Getting Zelenka out of the city had just dropped on the priority list. There was no way that either of them was leaving until they’d destroyed the replicating device. That kind of tech was dangerous even for geniuses, and the Bilurians were no geniuses. One glitch in the programming, one wayward thought from someone with the ATA gene, and it wouldn’t be long before the Replicator army was back in full force. Speaking of the gene…

“Is the device here in the lab? Who activated it?”

Zelenka shrugged. “Is not here, and I don’t know. Is possible it was activated when they acquired it.”

“Of all the devices not to put a double safety on,” Rodney grumbled. “Do you know where they keep it?”

“I cannot allow you to take it,” Zelenka said defiantly. He snatched up his glasses and jammed them back on his face.

“I don’t want to take it, you moron, I want to blow it up. Destroy it.”

Zelenka broke out in a wide smile. “ _Vynikající_! I believe we can work together, Dr. McKay.”

“Then we’d better get started. Sheppard’s going to start getting antsy soon.”

*o*o*o*

Rodney hated not knowing what was happening with Teyla’s negotiations, though he was pretty sure the Bilurians would try to find some way to keep him and Zelenka both. Sheppard was going to have to intervene, and it would be up to him to make sure he had a clear path. He tapped out a quick message on the tracking device and hoped someone was paying attention on the other end.

He worked with Zelenka for the rest of the day, familiarizing himself with the lab and the materials at hand. The assistants returned, which made it harder to speak freely until Rodney and Zelenka realized they both spoke Russian. After that it was easier to seem to be working on one thing when they were actually working on something else.

“It all comes to power source,” Zelenka said. “If they had a ZPM, perhaps.”

The Bilurians generated power using solar energy and a large field of windmills. It was enough to power their settlement, but the levels needed to power defensive weapons and shielding were beyond what nature alone could produce. Rodney wondered if they’d ever tried to replicate a ZPM, though he knew it wouldn’t work. Some things just couldn’t be copied closely enough.

“Well, we have enough here to do some damage anyway.” The trick would be wiring the place to blow without the assistants being any the wiser.

“Come,” Zelenka said as the light outside started to fade. “It is time for the evening meal.”

Sure enough, not five minutes later the guards returned to escort them from one part of the science building to another, a smaller area set aside as living quarters. There Rodney was subjected to a bland meal of unseasoned fowl and limp greens, with a bowl of some sort of thin gruel on the side.

“Are they trying to kill me with this?” Rodney asked. “Seriously, these have to be the most boring people in the entire galaxy. Everything about them is drab and unremarkable, so how the hell did they get their hands on a replicator?”

Zelenka shrugged, grimacing as he slurped at the gruel. “The bigger problem is the need for a power source. If the Genii bring something I can use the Bilurians will give up the replicator to them.”

“All the more reason to destroy it. The last thing we need is to have the Genii running around with a way to mass produce weapons.”

“Agreed.”

They ate in silence for a while, Rodney’s mind running on several different lines of thought at once. He wished Sheppard had a way of communicating with him so they could put a definite time frame in place. Still, he was good at working on the fly and he just needed to get everything set so that when he gave Sheppard the high sign they’d be ready.

“How did you meet the Colonel?” Zelenka asked, breaking the silence. He’d dutifully eaten everything on his plate.

“I saved his ass when he went poking at the Genii on your behalf,” Rodney replied. “He returned the favor, and I joined up on the rescue mission.”

It was a gross over-simplification, but no-one needed to know how Rodney had tracked Sheppard across the Dome, had jerked off just thinking about him before they’d even met. Zelenka stared at him intently before nodding at whatever he saw.

“He was lucky to find you. You were wasting your life in that pleasure palace.”

Rodney pushed the greens around the plate with his fork. “I needed some time away.”

“Your work on the Gate Bridge alone was ground-breaking. I also know about the weapons platform. And the Wraith virus. You helped win the war.”

“The cost was too high,” he murmured. He’d lost his sister, and had started to lose himself as well. He’d never been cut out for war. He wasn’t a soldier, or a strategist, just a scientist with dreams of traveling the galaxy. And he’d clearly been deluding himself when he thought the SGC hadn’t known where he was all that time, hiding out in the Hub doing routine maintenance on whore houses and gambling dens.

“So it has been for all of us,” Zelenka said, his voice hushed. “But still there is work to be done. You will be returning with us to Atlantis?”

“Sheppard said you could use some help.”

The Czech laughed. “And right he is! Particularly after so long away. I wonder who they have put in charge in my absence. I hope it is not that buffoon, Kavanagh. How he ever got into the program is one of the mysteries of the universe.”

“The SGC will take any scientist who signs the non-disclosure forms. They’ve never been particularly discerning about it.”

“True. I always wonder how they let you slip away.”

“I didn’t exactly give them a chance to stop me.”

Rodney had hoped to go back to the lab after dinner but instead he and Zelenka were shown into their respective sleeping quarters and it seemed they were expected to call it a night. His fingers itched for his tablet but the best he could do was send another short update to Sheppard.

He paced around the small room for a while before giving in and lying down on the bed. He tried not to think about how much he hated that he’d be sleeping alone. Since meeting the scaly-faced Colonel he’d gotten used to sharing a bed, to wallowing in the warm of another body curled up beside his own. It was ridiculous, of course. He’d had so many years of being alone that it should’ve been familiar, but instead it was just…lonely.

*o*o*o*

Rodney got right to work the next morning, after a lackluster breakfast. He couldn’t imagine that Sheppard would want to wait another day to get them out of there. To that end Zelenka took one of the assistants across the city on the pretense of checking the solar panel generators. It was lucky for both of them that the Bilurians hadn’t particularly excelled at science or they never would’ve been able to pull off their plan so easily.

The second assistant unwittingly helped Rodney wire the lab with explosives. “Once we connect all these power couples we’ll be ready to conduct a test of the shield. If we can make one on a smaller scale it shouldn’t be too difficult to expand it to cover the city.”

He babbled on as they ran wires to the explosive devices. The assistant’s eyes gleamed, likely thrilled to be part of the big experiment. Well, he wouldn’t be so happy when it all went boom, but that wasn’t Rodney’s concern.

When the lab had been wired Rodney sent the assistant off to fetch some water and fruit. That gave him time to configure the detonation device, which he then slipped into one of the pockets of his tunic. 

“The energy readings are holding,” Zelenka reported when he returned. “Have you got the shield experiment ready to run?”

“Sure do,” Rodney replied. He set aside the purplish-green piece of fruit he’d been eating. “We just need to configure the control panel.”

They switched to Russian, and Zelenka said that he’d briefly seen Teyla while he was crossing through the city square. “I believe the Colonel is ready to make his move.”

“Then we’d better make ours.”

There were bits and pieces of electrical components scattered about on one of the lab tables, and Rodney dragged Zelenka over, placing his hand with the tracking bracelet palm-down on the cluttered surface.

“What are you –”

“This is probably going to hurt,” Rodney said apologetically. He took what had previously been a voltage meter and touched it to the bracelet. Sparks immediately filled the air and Zelenka jerked, grunting in pain, as the power coursing through the bracelet fried the power cell.

Rodney dropped the voltage meter and put an arm around Zelenka to keep him on his feet. “Hey, assistants! This man is injured, get your asses over here!”

“This was not part of plan,” Zelenka ground out between clenched teeth. Rodney reached below the waistband of his pants and removed the silicone tracking device, which he pressed into the other man’s hand.

“Keep this on you. Sheppard will find you and get you out of here.” To the assistants he snapped, “Get him to a doctor immediately!”

“But –”

“No buts,” Rodney said as he transferred his hold on Zelenka to the assistants. “Atlantis needs you, and I need to take care of that replicator.”

Zelenka cursed at him in Czech as he was taken from the building. As soon as he was sure the man was clear Rodney went to the sleeping quarters farthest from the lab and hunkered down in a corner. He pulled the detonator from his pocket and let his thumb hover over the button.

“You’d better be ready, Sheppard,” he said, and set off the explosion.

The science lab went up with a rumble and a concussive bang. Rodney threw his arms over his head as all the window glass blew out and kept low to the floor as the entire structure shook with the force of the blast. Plaster cracked and fell around him, big chunks of it sending dust swirling into the air. Rodney choked on it, but as soon as the shaking stopped he was on the move. 

The connecting hall between the residential and science buildings had blown apart and he ducked through the gap. As he’d hoped the militia was on the run towards the explosion, leaving the way clear for Sheppard and Ronon to get in and retrieve Zelenka.

Rodney kept low, running hunched over and keeping behind the other buildings as he made his way to the town hall. He figured he had maybe five minutes before someone thought to check the tracking bracelets, and hopefully by then it would be too late.

The sound of gunfire stuttered through the air and Rodney froze in place. Jesus, had Sheppard come in on _foot_? It would have been smarter to come in on the ‘jumper, although for all Rodney knew that had been exactly what happened and Sheppard was just too eager to sling bullets at the enemy.

“Impulsive asshole,” Rodney grumbled. He peered around the side of the building he was huddled against and came face to face with one of the militia men. He swallowed a curse and in the blink of an eye ran through his possible options.

“You! Where are you going?”

“Oh, thank God!” Rodney wrung his hands and hunched in on himself to appear smaller. “There was an explosion! I barely made it out alive. What’s happening?”

The guard lowered his weapon and grabbed hold of Rodney’s arm. In turn, Rodney pushed in closer, ripped the stun/shock weapon out of thin leather strap that held it, and fumbled quickly for the switch that would turn it on.

“Sorry,” he said to the guard and then pressed the stick into his side. It turned out to be a stun stick, much fancier than the one he’d hand crafted for himself back in the Dome. The guard’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground, pulling Rodney with him.

“Ooph!” Rodney wrenched the guard’s hand loose from his tunic and rolled away. He briefly considered liberating the gun as well as the stun stick but figured he’d end up shooting himself in the foot with it. He gained his feet and took off at a run for the town hall, kicking off the ill-fitting shoes as he went to get better traction. He was almost out of time.

He hit two more guards with the stun stick on his way inside, but not before one of them got off a shot that left a burning trail along the outside of Rodney’s arm. He hissed at the bright pain of it but never stopped moving. Zelenka had said the replicator was kept in the chambers behind the main amphitheater and that’s where he headed, cursing at the difficulty of getting through halls that continuously curved and bisected each other.

He hadn’t heard more gunfire, which hopefully meant that Sheppard made good both his escape and Zelenka’s rescue. When he finally hit the amphitheater Rodney let out a gusty sigh and made for the door at the far end. He was feeling close enough to an action hero to contemplate doing a leap and slide across the table but reconsidered and skirted it instead.

The room on the other side of the door was small but surprisingly cozy, with stuffed chairs and some abstract art hanging on the walls. It was almost comforting to know that the Bilurians did occasionally take creature comforts into consideration. The prize, though, was the tall gunmetal gray device against the wall. Rodney could make out the scanning apparatus well enough, and wondered how many nanites were housed in the canister attached to the base.

“How many nanites does it take to make a Replicator?” he muttered to himself.

From the second pocket on his tunic he pulled out another explosive device. This one was slightly different from the ones he’d used to blow up the labs, in that it had an EMP built in as well. He wasn’t taking any chances with the nanites – if they didn’t blow up the electromagnetic pulse would render them completely useless. He affixed the explosive to the canister, this one on a timer that he set for three minutes. That should give him plenty of time to get out of the building. Or it would have, if the room hadn’t suddenly become packed with guards and some very angry High Council members.

“Step away from that!” Councilman Baru barked at him.

Rodney looked at the guns pointed at his face and dropped the stun stick to the floor. He didn’t move, though, except to make sure his body blocked the explosive. His stomach clenched with the sudden surety that he was going to die there with the bland Bilurians on one side of him and a canister of potential Replicators on the other.

“This is what you get for taking other people’s things,” he said. His voice only wavered a little and he counted that as a win. “You made an enemy of Atlantis. That was a huge mistake, by the way.”

“You would condemn us? Give us to the Wraith?”

“Okay, first of all the Wraith are gone. The war is over. And second, you could’ve just asked for help. Did that even occur to you?” Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, trying to fill his mind with righteous fury and not the ticking of a silent clock. “The Lanteans would’ve given you assistance. But no, you had to run right the Genii. Well, congratulations. This is what happens when you make poor life choices.”

“Take him away!” Baru said.

“Actually, this little bomb is about ready to go off, so maybe you should think about running instead.” Rodney took a step to the side and revealed his handiwork. He was gratified to see so many pairs of eyes widen in dismay, and then it was a rush to get out. He would have followed if the lot of them hadn’t jammed up in the doorway like a bunch of keystone cops. In any other circumstances it would’ve been funny, if they hadn’t been blocking Rodney’s only way out of the room.

He looked down at the timer and then closed his eyes, letting the numbers tick down in his head. He thought about Sheppard, how angry he’d be, and offered up a silent apology. It had been great while it lasted but no-one knew better than Rodney did how fleeting happiness could be in the Pegasus galaxy.

When the bomb went off there was a double flash of light behind his eyes, and the feeling of flying, and then his head impacted something solid and he knew no more.

*o*o*o*

“…appreciate it.”

“Ronon can handle it, John. It is on autopilot.”

“I know.”

“I will bring you something to eat soon. Perhaps you should get some rest.”

“I’m good. Thanks.”

Rodney let the words flow over him, Sheppard and Teyla’s voices familiar and comforting. He could tell he was back on the ship, he was that familiar with the hum of the hyperdrive engines and the tang of recycled air. He was also fairly sure he was in his bed, the one he shared with Sheppard, and he was momentarily overcome with gratitude for getting the chance to return to it.

“Hey. Rodney. You with me, buddy?”

He had a momentary feeling of déjà vu at the words, and then he could feel Sheppard’s hand on his face, feel the bumpy texture of the scales and firm pressure of the long fingernails. He leaned into the touch and sighed.

“What happened?” he asked. His throat was so dry the question came out as a pained rasp. Almost immediately he could feel a straw against his lips and he opened his mouth for it, greedily sucking in the tepid water. 

“Easy does it,” Sheppard cautioned. He pulled the cup away. “Can you open your eyes and look at me, Rodney?”

It took a little doing but Rodney was able to comply, blinking up at Sheppard’s half-scaly face until it came into focus. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Sheppard leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “As soon as you’re feeling better I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Oh. Well, thanks for the heads up.”

“I’m serious! What the hell were you thinking? You nearly got yourself killed! And if it wasn’t for Radek I never would’ve even _found_ you!”

Rodney remembered the bomb, and the blast, and knowing he was going to die. “How’d you get me out of there?”

Sheppard leaned forward in the chair beside the bed, one hand carding through Rodney’s hair. “He configured the Asgard beam to the Bilurian tracker.”

Rodney looked reflexively at his wrist but the tracking bracelet was gone. “But…the bomb went off.”

“It sure as hell did. We beamed you out of there just in time, but you were already being thrown forward by the blast. When we got you on the bridge you crashed right into the wall.”

Sheppard was trying to inject some humor but Rodney could see right through that. He tugged on the man’s arm and Sheppard crawled into bed with him, curling up against his chest.

“You scared me.”

“I didn’t mean to. I had to do it, Sheppard. They had nanites.”

“I know. Radek told me. It wasn’t worth your life, Rodney. Nothing is.”

Rodney hid his grin in Sheppard’s hair. It was a nice feeling, that he mattered to someone. He wrapped his arms around Sheppard and held him tight.

“So who did the doctoring? And how broken am I? Because I don’t feel all that bad.” At most he was a little achy, and there was a bandage on his arm where he’d been grazed by that bullet.

“Ronon has some experience as a field medic, so he took the lead there. We’ve got you on a pain blocker but you’re gonna be stiff and sore for a few days once that wears off.” Sheppard ran his hand up and down Rodney’s hip. “Head took a hard knock. Good thing you have such a thick skull.”

“I’m just glad to be back,” Rodney replied honestly.

“Glad to have you back,” Sheppard said softly. “I think maybe I shouldn’t let you out of my sight anymore. You have a penchant for suicidal heroics.”

Rodney snorted. “I suppose I’m in no shape for life-affirming sexcapades.”

“No. But by the time we get to Atlantis you should be sufficiently recovered.”

“Okay.” Rodney closed his eyes and yawned. “I think…maybe I need a nap. Stay with me?”

“Always,” Sheppard whispered. 

The last thing Rodney felt before he fell asleep was the press of Sheppard’s lips to his collarbone, and he drifted off with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I can’t seem to get this ‘verse out of my head! LOL! Smiles2go, this one is for you. I know you’ve been waiting (mostly) patiently for Radek’s rescue. I hope it didn’t disappoint.
> 
> At this point I know there’s one more story I want to tell with this version of the characters. Beyond that, only my muse knows for sure and he never tells me anything. ::grins::


End file.
